


Pains...

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [18]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary’s been going through a bit of pain from the baby...





	Pains...

Gary lie there in bed, his face full of discomfort.  
He had been trying to relax a bit before getting up for the day, but the baby wasn’t making that possible. They had been kicking and wiggling around for a long time now, he’d barely gotten any sleep...

Gary sighed a defeated sigh and sat up, his big baby bump filling his lap. “Okay Sweetheart... you win... let’s go see Papa...”

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ!*

Gary winced as they responded, he gently stood up and began to walk out of the room. 

—————

Gary walked through the kitchen and to the living room, where a certain Ventrexian was waiting. He turned toward his partner, only to have his smile fade as he saw the human’s expression.

Said human sat next to him panting, his hands around his stomach. ”Babe? Everything okay..?” Avocato asked concerned, Gary looked over still panting. “This kid’s been killing me... heheh....” he sighed with a fake laugh.

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ!*

Gary hissed and clutched his stomach in pain, Avocato’s eyes widened. Gary moaned softly, his hands still around the baby’s bulge. Avocato sighed softly, “Oh Gare...” he gently set his paws on the human’s belly. “It’s okay... our baby girl just wants out...”

“I know Gare... she just has to wait a little longer... we want her to be perfect..! Don’t we..?” Gary just nods, beginning to gently rub the bulge. Avocato does the same, smiling a little as he felt their baby girl inside...

* ᵏᶦᶜᵏ!*

“-Ngh..!” Gary groaned, clutching his stomach. “Shh..... it’s alright Babe... it’s okay....” Gary let out a little whimper as she moved around a bit. 

Avocato gently massaged the human’s belly hoping to calm him and the baby down. Thankfully, it seemed to work. “Easy you two... I’m here... I’ve got you both....”

It wasn’t too long before Gary had knocked himself out finally...

Avocato continued to feel his baby girl for the next hour...


End file.
